Promise
by PadawanGirl
Summary: "Morgan carefully held the boy as he scrambled into the agents arms, clutching his t-shirt sleeve tightly as he trembled violently, sobbing into Morgan's Kevlar-covered chest." Slight AU


**This is the story that it took me 3 days to write and another 3 days to type. Sad, huh? I had so many other things going on, I lost my touch for a bit.**

**Anyway, ain't got too much to say about it. Would give too much away. Just a little something that I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Out in the dark in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere, the team was creeping up to the house of the Unsub, a man who was kidnapping teenage boys, raping and torturing them, before slitting their throats. He had just dumped his latest victim and the profilers hoped they would catch him before he could take another. As the rest of the team and local officers moved around back, Agents Morgan and Hotchner silently crossed the porch. Morgan tested the front door, pleased to find it unlocked.<p>

The Unsub was home.

Hotch came up behind him, nodding to Morgan. Morgan swung the front door open quietly, bringing his gun to chest level and peering in. The living room was clear and the two agents moved down the hall, spotting Rossi and an officer checking the kitchen. The bathroom was clear and Hotch and Morgan paused at a closed door at the end of the hall, a commotion heard within.

Hotch flung the door open, Morgan rushing in with a shout of "FBI."

"Boy," cried Hotch, warning the approaching officers of the pale, naked, brunette boy on sprawled on the bed, straddled by the large Unsub. The boy whimpered as the Unsub pressed a knife to his throat, the man's steel gray eyes tracking Morgan as he eased further into the room. Morgan's jaw clenched at the sight of the thin cuts littering the boy's narrow chest, oozing blood. They'd been too late.

"Let him go, Neil," said Hotch, following Morgan into the room.

The boy cried out as the knife was pressed closer to his neck, breaking the skin. "Come any closer and I'll kill him," snarled Neil Collins, the Unsub.

"You so much as twitch and I'll kill you," Morgan snarled back.

The Unsub smiled eerily. "My, my, you're a feisty one," he chuckled, eyeing Morgan. "I like a feisty boy." He glanced down at the boy trapped beneath him. "This one's to weak, too pathetic. Maybe you could teach him a thing or two." His gaze snapped up to Morgan as he raised the knife.

The boy cried out as blood splattered across his face. Morgan rushed forward, pushing the dead Unsub off him as Hotch gently took the gun from the shocked, young officer standing in the doorway, his arms still raised. Morgan carefully held the boy as he scrambled into the agent's arms, clutching his t-shirt sleeve tightly as he trembled violently, sobbing into Morgan's Kevlar-covered chest.

Morgan soothed him with nonsense words, feeling his heart break. The boy didn't look any older than eleven or twelve. Morgan accepted Hotch's offered windbreaker, wrapping it around the boy. Leaning down, he spoke softly to try and keep his next question between them, not wanting to make the boy any more uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, but I need to ask his. Did this man… hurt you in any other way? In places he shouldn't touch?"

The boy glanced up at him, brown eyes watery and face tear stained. "He t-touched me," he whispered hoarsely. "But he didn't do anything e-else."

"Oh, thank god," murmured Morgan, holding the boy a little closer. The boy rested his head on Morgan's shoulder, still trembling but his crying was slowing. Morgan looked up as JJ came over and crouched beside them.

"Is he… alright?" she asked, reaching out and gently tucking the windbreaker more tightly around him.

Morgan nodded, knowing what she was really asking. Had they arrived in time before the Unsub got _that _far? JJ's tense shoulders relaxed at his nod.

"Hey, kid," said Morgan softly. "What's your name?"

"Spencer," answered the boy quietly, breath tickling Morgan's neck. "Spencer Reid."

"Alright, Spencer. "I'm Derek and this is JJ."

Spencer peered out around the coat collar, relaxing slightly at JJ's warm, comforting smile. "Hello, Spencer."

"Hi," Spencer whispered back.

"How old are you, Spencer?" asked Morgan.

"Fourteen," replied Spencer quietly.

Morgan blinked in surprise, taking in the boy's small frame. "Alright. Do you have someone we can contact?"

"My m-mom lives in Nevada."

"Nevada?" questioned Morgan. Why was the boy here in Virginia?

"I go to college here," said Spencer, as if reading his mind.

Both Morgan and JJ's jaws dropped.

"That's impressive, kid," said Morgan, voice full of awe.

"T-Thank you," said Spencer softly.

"The ambulance is here," said Hotch suddenly from the doorway.

"I'll bring him out," declared Morgan as Spencer pressed closer to him.

Hotch nodded, moving back down the hall. Morgan gently scooped Spencer into his arms and stood, JJ rearranging the windbreaker to protect Spencer's modesty. Morgan carried him through the house, exiting just as the coroner was about to enter. As they neared the ambulance, Spencer's trembling intensified.

"S-Stay with me?" he asked quietly, staring up at Morgan with desperate eyes.

"Maybe you'd be more comfortable with JJ or my other friend Emi-"

"No," cried Spencer, clutching Morgan's vest. "Please don't leave me."

"Okay, okay," soothed Morgan, tightening his grip. "I'm not going anywhere, kid."

"P-Promise?" he whispered as they arrived at the ambulance.

Morgan ignored the paramedics, climbing into the ambulance and gently sitting Spencer on the stretcher. "I promise," he said, running a hand through Spencer's hair as the medics climbed in, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if anyone wants this to continue. As of right now I just don't have the motivation to start another long story. Need to finish the two I'm currently working on, one which unfortunatly hasn't been updated since January (those readers prolly really hate me right now. :)**


End file.
